Ammunition For Thought
by MonMonCandie
Summary: Armory Challenge by RoseOfADifferentColor. A weapon has many connotations: something that protects; a source of power…a means of destruction. But in the midst of battle, a weapon remains known as your companion for survival. ‹‹General››
1. Sora: Kingdom Key

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…Darn! This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **I dunno how many challenges this marks, but it's my fifth active one? xD I can't help it! LOL  
>In any case, I find this challenge interesting just because the themes aren't what you'd usually find. Plus, it'll be exploring various characters, not just one or two (which is what I keep to focus on). Hopefully I do well since I already know I'll be touching characters I've <em>never <em>written about before! :D Yay!

Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read! :) I'd be super happy if you could leave a review too? Thanks! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Kingdom Key :.<br>**_~ The Key's Successor ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Sora was never meant to carry a Keyblade from the beginning. His becoming a Keyblade wielder was nothing but an accident.

When the shadows appeared and tore his world – his _island –_ asunder, a key-shaped weapon appeared in a flash of light and pulled Sora from out the darkness. Where it came from and why it appeared, the brunet didn't know. What he _did_ know and learn throughout his journey to find his childhood friends was that it was an important weapon designated to protect all worlds.

The Keyblade…

It was a heavy burden, but Sora carried it without complaint…until he learned truth from Riku upon his first steps in Hollow Bastion.

Riku was the Keyblade's true master while Sora…was nothing more than a "delivery boy."

The Keyblade was taken back and Sora slowly lost his resolve to fight…

But then he remembered everything he had experienced up until now. On his journey, the brunet met and befriended many people. Through those connections did his heart become stronger. Friends were his source of power and that beckoned for the Keyblade to return to him; marking him as a _true _Keyblade wielder.

The Kingdom Key had chosen Sora as its rightful owner.


	2. Roxas: Two Become One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…Darn! This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Two Become One. Honestly, I've never gotten this Keyblade in Days and I recently found out it was from the KH2FM. LOL Plus the Keyblade name itself is a tough to use isn't it? Still…it's a pretty Keyblade! :D And it totally makes sense to use Roxas. :P Bah…

In any case, thank you everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! :) Glad you guys are taking interest in the challenge! I'll do my best! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Two Become One :.<br>**_~ You're Only Half of the Equation ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Roxas was a Nobody. However, he wasn't just any common Nobody; he was _the_ Nobody of the Keyblade's Chosen.

"_The Key of Destiny."_

It was a title given to him, yet the title did nothing more but place something other than a number to his face.

Roxas was Sora's other half; he was the part that made Sora whole. However, if Sora was the half that was meant to _live_…then Roxas wasn't meant to _exist._

It was a truth all Nobodies faced, but the blond didn't want to accept it.

So what if he couldn't feel? So what if he lacked a heart? For someone who was born a Nobody…Roxas could truly _express_ emotion. Well, he thought so anyways.

Frustrations, anger, confusion… Those were the strongest emotions Roxas _felt_ when his Nobody days were nearing an end. He could _feel _the resentment directed at Sora when the blond found out the truth of his existence a _second_ time. However, Roxas knew better once he finally met the slumbering brunet under awry circumstances.

Roxas wasn't truly going away nor was he disappearing; he was just going back to where he belonged.

For both beings to feel whole again…

Two Become One.


	3. Riku: Way to the Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **I forgot this was supposed to be 200 words long; I capped myself at 300 words…had to cut down. Darn! :x Sooo…technically, I kinda cheated (fine, I did!) with this one, but I think that little chant Terra recited to Riku was really important. D: In my opinion, it was really the last line of the chant that was important, but it sounded weird without the entire thing, so I included everything. OTL I promise I won't do that again. xD LOL  
>Oh! And I know the themes have been rolling off the slightly-angsty road so far, but I promise not all of them are going to be like that. xD It's just…well, you know how Kingdom Hearts is. ;P LOL<p>

I would like to say thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Way to the Dawn :.<br>**_~ In Between and Not Quite There ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"_In your hand, take this key…"_

Words left forgotten in the depths of Riku's memories.

A "key…"

It would help him escape for bigger, better worlds. And it did…but not under ideal circumstances. Riku caused the destruction of his homeworld and he lost himself to the darkness.

He made to repent, but was it enough? Too much of darkness tainted his heart and he wasn't worthy of the light. He was forgone of salvation the moment he relied on darkness again to defeat Sora's Nobody. He was weak; a coward…but perhaps Riku was better off stuck between two absolutes. Riku was an inhabitant of light, yet he controlled the essence of darkness. And his Keyblade…

Upon regaining his true body, the Keyblade had changed…but why?

"_In your hand, take this key…"_

With perfect clarity, Riku remembered that mantra…

"…_So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking…its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend – no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."_

To protect the things that matter…the Way to the Dawn was more Riku's style.


	4. Xemnas: Infinity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Xemnas…you're so funny. LOL xD No seriously, whenever I write his character, I think I try too hard in thinking like Xemnas. He's a weird one. LOL Either way, since he's so overly dramatic in the game, I tried to write poetically to the best of my ability here. XD And he gets dibs on the first line of dialogue (Terra's chant doesn't count)! Oh, and I noticed a pattern so far: apparently I like placing the weapon name near the end of the chapter. I never noticed that until now. And yes, I purposely leave the weapon name capitalized even if I don't talk about the weapon itself. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Please enjoy and R&R! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.: Infinity :.<br>**_~ Forever is Just That ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He stared up at the bewitching moon in the night sky, enamored with its growing appearance. With _two _Keyblade wielders in his possession – Number XIII and the replica – Kingdom Hearts continued to thrive with every heart that floated towards the celestial object. A cold smirk crossed Xemnas's face as he stood on his perch, the Altar of Naught.

_Soon…_

Kingdom Hearts was soon to be his and he could finally claim his right to become a greater being; one who is capable of bending the very fabric of the universe at his command.

"In due time." Xemnas outstretched one hand towards the hanging moon in longing before curling his hand into a fist. "I will soon have it in my grasp."

To become an ethereal being far beyond that of light and darkness…Xemnas was aiming to become eternal as the nothingness he praised.

The stage was set…

The pawns were playing their part…

And Xemnas was soon to claim all the prizes.

But then he pondered: to gain everything and nothing…what was there to lose? Suddenly a hollow laugh reverberated in the night from such baseless assumptions. Eternity would be his soon enough.

Without an end…Xemnas would become Infinity itself.


	5. Xigbar: Sharpshooter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **I honestly don't mind Xigbar. Sure he trolls a lot and hardly takes anything seriously, but he's a pretty cool character. XD I _love _the way he speaks for some reason. LOL Must be nice manipulating space…if that's really an attribute you _can_ manipulate. O_o However…I fricken hate his boss fight! I swear I get shot so many times! I must suck. LOL XD  
>First chapter with actual conversation. Why? Because I really didn't know what to do with this, but Demyx makes an appearance. 8D Next one will be even harder because it's Xaldin. Ouch… OTL<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Please enjoy and R&R! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>.: Sharpshooter :.<br>**_~ Bullseye ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_BANG!_

There goes another target.

_BANG!_

Down went another pop can from its spot on the table.

_BANG!_

"Ouch!" Demyx shot a hand up to his left eye and winced, "I think you shot my eye out!"

Xigbar snorted with a grin. "You wanna talk to _me_ about shooting eyes out? As if." Xigbar pointed to his right eye with the tip of his Arrowgun nonchalantly. "This thing here is the _real_ deal. Hurts like a female dog, blondie."

"Really?"

"Nope." Xigbar laughed. When Demyx remained silent, Xigbar drawled, "Oh come on. It was a joke."

Demyx rolled his eyes before leaving the Grey Area, muttering how everyone always took him for a fool. Alone with his thoughts, Xigbar started to contemplate. Looking back on it now, he _did_ remember the pain of losing his right eye. Sucks since he was a gunslinger lacking depth perception now, but honestly, when did _that_ stop him?

Taking aim at the glass window in front of him, Xigbar fired. All too quickly, the projectile disappeared into one portal before exiting another and knocking a pop can – sitting behind Xigbar – to the ground.

Xigbar cracked a cocky smile. "I'm still the best Sharpshooter around."


	6. Xaldin: Vortex

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Finally an update! This was supposed to be up yesterday…but I seriously had no idea what to do with Xaldin. xD I guess I should be glad we have Days? I kinda got inspired by his Final Limit and decided to use this theme for just that. :'D Xaldin is actually my third favorite character to use in Mission Mode. It's like this: Saïx, Xemnas, Xaldin, then everyone else. xD LOL! Oh, and FYI, his boss battle in KH2 was a female dog at its worst. D:

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far! It means a lot. ^^ Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Vortex :.<br>**_~ Spiral Motion at its Finest ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He sliced through a pair of Neoshadows before quickly spinning around, grabbing his third lance, and striking a Heartless who'd dare attack him from above. With a mighty roar, Xaldin pushed away the Heartless swarm with a powerful swing of his lance. The Neoshadows fidgeted in place, carefully eyeing the lancer's next move.

Xaldin merely narrowed his eyes in response. Patrolling the Dark City… What was the _point? _The Heartless were anything but a challenge! However…they did make good _practice dummies._

"Well come on." Taking a lance in one hand while holding two more in his other, he taunted, "I don't _have _all day."

Twitching, Neoshadows sunk into the ground and Xaldin braced himself. Tightening his grip on his lances, the Neoshadows popped out of the ground for an aerial assault.

Without a second thought, Xaldin spun all six of his lances to create a Vortex. Heartless were flying in the turbulence and a feral smirk reached Xaldin's lips as he jumped heavenward. Riding the wind, the Whirlwind Lancer dove into the eye of the storm with each lance piercing through shadowy flesh.

As the Heartless started disappearing in puffs of smoke, Xaldin simply walked away after conquering the battlefield.


	7. Vexen: Deep Freeze

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Yes! When you write about Vexen, of course you'll become a little science geek! xD LOL I honestly thought writing him here was going to be hard, but it was actually pretty easy; even easier than Xaldin! O_o Fancy that. I didn't even make fun of Vexen like I originally planned to do. LOL  
>I like this one. :3 A little dark at the end, but it <em>really <em>makes sense when you think about water in all states. ^^ But, uh, yeah… Vexen's death was pretty bad. ._. Though in my opinion, the worst of the Castle Oblivion deaths was Zexion, but that's probably because I like him. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Deep Freeze :.<br>**_~ His Cycle of Life ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Ice: it was cold in nature and was the solidified form of water. Ice could easily form in places of extremely cold temperatures and encase things in a glass-like prison.

When Vexen was a Somebody, he was simply _water: _a fundamental human need. Since water represented life, then it was only proper to think Even was like water since he had a heart. Vexen on the other hand was definitely _ice. _Besides his elemental control, Vexen's feelings and emotions were frozen over in a Deep Freeze. Why? Because Vexen was _without _a heart. He was frozen; dead inside. For Vexen to claim the element of ice, it felt right.

Vexen likened himself to the water cycle since he was a man of science. Every part of his life – from being a Somebody to a Nobody – took place in the water cycle.

…But maybe Vexen fit a little _too _well into that cycle.

Ice was inferior to fire and easily melted to become water. If water was still under the influence of high temperatures – the boiling point – it turned into _steam…_

Vexen turned into _steam _when Axel eradicated him.

Steam: it was the point of vaporizing and not being there anymore…


	8. Lexaeus: Firefly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Lexaeus – besides his manga counterpart – is so underdeveloped. =_=; Luckily, he doesn't talk much so I can make him think anything! XD -shot- Ah~ damn. LOL This wasn't all that hard to write, but I don't think it was spot-on with Lexaeus's characterization either. Did add a point of Zexion because Lexaeus was really loyal to him in Chain of Memories. :P As for the world Lexaeus is in, it could be any world with a forest in it. Personally, after reading a fanfic with a fanon Bambi's world, I was thinking that. XD LOL Can't wait for next week's theme. I get to write Saïx! 8D -fangirl-  
>If people don't know, I have a poll up that needs some more votes? Two of the stories are in dire need of a tiebreaker. :P<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Firefly :.<br>**_~ Lights of Amusement ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Trekking through the forest, Lexaeus's heavy footsteps marched through the thicket. Perhaps nature's wildlife was parading around the forest too, but they were meant to be stealthy than Lexaeus could ever be. Soon, he reached the exit and entered an open meadow. The portal back to the Castle was in sight, but Lexaeus took the time to observe his surroundings.

Many fireflies illuminated the field. Tiny lights danced against the night sky and something akin to amusement played on Lexaeus's otherwise stoic face.

Fireflies… He and Zexion always used to watch them flit around when they were once Somebodies. _Ienzo _loved watching the bugs dance in the Outer Gardens of their homeworld.

His thoughts were interrupted by the screeching of a Wyvern Heartless flying above him. The hulking Nobody didn't seem to mind much; his mission was to hunt down as many Wyverns as he possibly could in this world. Throwing the blunt side of his axe sword – ironically named Firefly – over his shoulder, Lexaeus rushed to attack.

He wasn't sure _why _he named his weapon after a bug. Maybe it was because it reminded him of the simplicities of his past before he became known as the Silent Hero.


	9. Saïx: Lunatic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Finally! I updated this! Yay! The other one I'm still working on, but at least I got this one done! :D LOL I actually had many ideas, but I settled with this because Saïx's bipolar nature (okay, he isn't… -shifty eyes-) fascinates me. :) Maybe that's why I like him so much; I like the characters with complex dimensions to their personality and since Isa made a big leap to Saïx… XD LOL  
>Even though Saïx has that primal part to his personality, it's funny how people analogize him to a werewolf. Not saying it's silly, but that was never the reason why I liked Saïx in the first place. Truth be told…it was because Saïx was an ass. XD I don't like them in real life, but in Saïx's case, I can make fun of him, hatelove him at once, and strangely enough, I can sometimes relate to him. Does that make sense? No? Okay… :D  
>Bottom line: I like jumping into the shoes of the complex, deep thinker-type characters whether they are evil or not. XD<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lunatic :.<br>**_~ Primitive Instincts to Fall Back On ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

There were two sides to Saïx's personality.

The first had been his calm, calculating self. Manipulative, cold… Saïx readily embodied the essence of a _true _Nobody when he came into being. Still…he was guarded. No one could see that beyond his stoic self, there inlay a well-known longing to have a heart again. It was his ultimate goal and no one was going to stand in his way. So he pretended… Pretended to be 'faithful' to the Organization; played his role as the Organization's dog; and inevitable betrayed his 'friendship' with a shadow of his former 'best friend' if it meant he could be whole again.

The hurdles were enough to drive him to insanity, but Saïx swallowed it down in strict discipline. He had to remain _in control._

However…that shadowed the dichotomic aspect of his persona.

His second nature was violent and completely disregarded common sense. It was feral and uncontrollable. Saïx was a _berserker _under the light of the moon and he was dangerous when armed; even his claymore changed shape from a tame blade to an accomplice for murder.

Sharing his weapon's appropriate name, Saïx was a Lunatic.

The moon brought out the beast sleeping within him.


	10. Axel: Ferris Wheels

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Ugh, I don't know why I keep writing depressing stuff when I genred this _Friendship._ =_=; Ah well…Terra's going to be up soon. And people who know me know that I write him with a playful side than he shows in the game… LOL  
>In any case, Axel's pretty easy to write. :) I am quite happy with how this turned out. This is more pre-Dayspre-Roxas!Axel and I think his thoughts are pretty heavy. Haha. Oh! And I get to write Luxord next! Kinda excited because he gets to talk about cards, fate, blah blah blah. :D LOL

Ten chapters in! Thanks to everyone who read, subbed, faved, and reviewed! _Bond Of Flame08, beckster411, Terra ForceXIII, Fille des Reves, Sakura088, RoseOfADifferentColor, mysteriousguy898, KHLegacy _and_ Mirae-no-sekai: _thanks for the kind words. ;) Please enjoy and R&R! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.: Ferris Wheels :.<br>**_~ Growing Out of Familiarities is Never Easy ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Axel was lazily sitting on the couch humming a tune and throwing each of his chakrams in the air before catching it. He was incredibly bored (and just a tad bit lazy), but what could the redhead do? There wasn't much going on since the Keyblade's Chosen was a little more than MIA at the moment so the Organization had to reformat their plans or…whatever it was the higher-ups wanted to do.

But again, Axel _didn't _care. Not that he could.

He ceased his 'chakram juggling' to look up in thought. Continuing to hum his song, Axel tried to remember from the pool of his memories where in the worlds he had heard it. When he was a kid – an _awesome _kid mind you – Axel remembered the carnival was in town. All that cotton candy, the rides, and all the laughter…it was something _Lea _shared with Isa because they were 'besties.'

_Good times… _Axel thought darkly and dismissed his weapons. Standing up, Axel stretched his arms with a yawn before leaving through a dark corridor. _Ferris Wheels… How I 'miss' the carnival._

Axel had long decided to forget what it was like to be laidback.

…And then he met Roxas.


	11. Luxord: Justice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **So Luxord was a bit of a challenge. :P I tried to make use of card analogies and things like that, but it was harder than I thought. LOL I'm sitting in the middle with this one, but it's okay. Liked the first half of the chapter more than the second. Luxord's a pretty awesome character just because he's one of the few KH characters with facial hair (and he's so well-groomed :D). Travis Touchdown—er, I mean, Luxord's title, in my humble opinion, has some double meanings and I think it's awesome. "Gambler of Fate." I know he's a gambler/card dealer and I'm cool with that. In fact, I think Luxord would be the smoothest gambler ever. :P Just thought I'd try something a little different since I saw another meaning to his title. Since most of his weapons in Days were named after the major arcana in Tarot reading, I decided to go with the fortune telling thing. :) And honestly I like it; totally fits with Luxord considering luck and perhaps fate/destiny are kinda tied together. Does that make sense? xD LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Justice :.<br>**_~ Fair Game, Truth, and Law ~_**  
><strong>

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Shuffling cards had always been a 'calming' ritual for him. Luxord didn't have a clue as to why that was, but he never questioned it. He surmised that it was probably a habit from his Somebody life.

He laid a few cards face down on the table and arranged them with intention. What kind of luck would the Lady of Fortune shine down today? A slide of that card here; a swap of this card there…

A Nobody's life was a constant gamble.

Luxord continued his daily card reading even after the other members entered the Grey Area. With a few more rearrangements of the cards, Luxord finally pulled one card from his deck and flipped it. A bemused smirk crossed his face. An interesting luck of the draw…

"What'cha doing?" Xigbar inquired, leaning against the back of the couch.

The blond collected his deck. "It seems time is about to run out for someone."

Xigbar looked skeptical. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

Flashing his card, Luxord answered, "The cards never lie."

And Luxord truly believed that; especially when the Organization received news the next day that the first member on the Castle Oblivion operation had fallen…

Justice had been dealt.


	12. Terra: Victory Line

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **I finally figured out how to write this without going over the word limit! |D LOL Yeah… I didn't really get to use the theme as a weapon, but Terra _still _uses his Keyblade Glider as a weapon… He runs over things. |D -shot- Ha~ This theme makes me wonder if I'll ever write a serious Terra. I'm always making him think something silly and whatnot… Challenge time for next time for me! XD In any case, I'm sorry for not updating this in a while. Life sucks! LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>.: Victory Line :.<br>**_~ Slow and Steady Does Not Apply Here ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_Just a little more… _Terra closed in on the Glidewinder Unversed with his Keyblade Glider when he was suddenly attacked to his left, _Hey!_

The brunet heard rambunctious laughter and he narrowed his eyes at Captain Dark who soon after zoomed ahead on his vehicle. Looking forward again, Terra only realized the Unversed he was tailing escaped…_again. _Twitching, Terra sped up on his Keyblade Glider. He didn't care about the race; Terra just wanted to get rid of the Unversed!

"Out of my way!" He growled as he skillfully zoomed past the triplet ducklings; slamming into a red Glidewinder before finally attacking the yellow one that gave him problems. Nodding to himself, Terra pulled to a stop once all the Unversed were gone and accounted for.

"Wow!" Terra's blinked when he noticed the two chipmunk engineers bouncing up and down on the podium. The one with the red nose piped up, "You did it, Terra!"

"Great job coming out on top!" the other cheered.

_Huh? _The brunet looked around and realized he had crossed the finish line (_the _Victory Line) in first place. Feeling sheepish – despite an inflated ego – Terra scratched the side of his face. "A-All according to plan!"


	13. Aqua: Hyperdrive

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **And here is the next addition to this challenge! So sorry for the wait! :P Decided to use Aqua for this because I plan to use Ventus for a different BbS exclusive Keyblade. Plus, I really liked the teamwork of Stitch and Aqua vs. Captain Gantu. That boss was fun. X) This was one of the harder themes because Hyperdrive is so…science fiction-y. |D I don't do science fiction. LOL Some parts of this theme I didn't really like, but it's another lighthearted tone to break away from the gloominess that was Organization XIII (thought honestly, those were fun). And I got to use Stitch's alien language (apparently called "Tantalog")! 8D I used a lot because I don't think Stitch was well-versed in English (or Japanese…however you wanna look at it) besides the alien one in the game. That's merely speculation on my part, but it makes it look authentic right? Anyways, here's the translation to the terms I used:  
><em>Toobaga<em> = moron/dumbarse  
><em>Yu porma dissy<em> = 'yo momma' insult (LOL)  
><em>Goobaja<em> = Let's go  
><em>Maka maka<em> = Hurry! (Cue the Deep Space battle theme! 8D)  
><em>Emba-chua<em> = You said it

Sorry for the long note! Thanks for reading and reviewing! 8) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Hyperdrive :.<br>**_~ Making Quick Work…Pronto! ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Aqua performed a backward somersault gracefully upon landing, but it didn't last long because the next thing she knew, Aqua was on the floor of the launch deck when Captain Gantu blindly swung his gargantuan arm. With Keyblade in hand, she glared at the giant alien, _What's his problem?_

Gantu concentrated mindlessly on shooting down Experiment 626 with his plasma gun. "Hold still!"

"Toobaga!" The blue alien taunted, snickering at the misfired shots. "Yu porma dissy!"

"_What?" _Gantu angrily roared and charged towards the experiment. "I'll have your _head _for that!" Aqua had no idea what Experiment 626 just said, but she ended up giggling anyways. How could such a small thing be dangerous?

"Goobaja!" Focusing, the female Keybearer spotted Experiment 626 bouncing like a ball. "Maka maka!"

Taking the hint, Aqua dashed forward and grabbed the bouncing alien before spiking him in the captain's direction. "Go!"

"Arghh!" Gantu snapped when the experiment landed on his face.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Aqua quickly attacked with her Keyblade until Gantu crashed to the floor. She readily anticipated another attack when Experiment 626 landed beside her, laughing giddily. She smiled. "Worked like a Hyperdrive."

Experiment 626 all too happily agreed, "Emba-chua!"


	14. Demyx: Songbird

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Yay for an update! :) Honestly, this theme wasn't so hard to write. xD Considering this was Demyx, I already used him quite a few times _and _– lucky for me – all of his weapons relate to musical terms; something I'm comfortable with. I decided to do something solemn, yet it would _still _fit Demyx. I really liked the end result. :) I have no idea why I decided to use Olympic Coliseum as the setting. I wanted him to complain about sand, but I remembered in Days that you don't get a story mission with Demyx in Agrabah. LOL Oh well whatever! XD

Thanks for reading and for the reviews! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Songbird :.<br>**_~ I'll Play a Little Tune for You ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Aw man… Why couldn't I get a recon mission?" Demyx complained as he trudged up the stairwell to the coliseum. "Stupid X-face."

By the time Demyx reached the top, he stared at the giant doors of his destination and shivered. Getting to the Heartless…meant _entering_ the games. Minutes ticked by as he stood in place pondering with a cross of his arms.

"I have to defeat Heartless…but Saix never said when _exactly_ I had to do that!" He smiled at his genius and approached a stone ledge. Climbing it, Demyx summoned his sitar. "Yup! I should probably 'formulate' a plan before going in; that would be a smart idea." Sitting back against the wall, the blond let his fingers pluck the strings of his sitar and he played a quiet melody. No one was around and he was left with his thoughts.

It was times like this that Demyx remembered the past of his Somebody; lazing about and playing music to his heart's content… His values hadn't really changed when he became a Nobody, however he did notice one difference. Although he continued to play music, Demyx was no Songbird…

They actually _felt_ the emotions of the music they played.


	15. Demyx & Larxene: Serenade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Yup! I'm still alive. OTL Sorry guys, life's been busy and video games have been distracting me (see how I said video games and not school this time? LOL). I know I'm not off to a great start with fanfiction this year, but I _will _get things done. :)  
>Anyways, another Demyx-centric theme, but I also added Larxene to the mix. Why? Because I love her and she doesn't get a weapon theme in this challenge so I went with the next best thing: mash her together with Demyx. XD I dunno, but I actually like them together (not as a pairing, but as…friends? OTL) because they could act like siblings in my mind. Yeah, they never interacted really, but I still think they could work. :) Also this is humorous (and ironic if you've read the CoM manga). I need more of that in this challenge. LOL<p>

Anyways, sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Serenade :.<br>**_~ Music Tames the Savage Nymph…or Not ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

They say that soothing music could calm a beast…

Did that also work on savage nymphs? Demyx would very much like to know because his nonexistence depended on it; like now. _Seriously._

"L-Larxene, I didn't—"

"Shut up." The blond remained tight-lipped when Larxene glowered at him. Hands crackling with electricity, she snapped. "Why did I have a mission with _you?_ What kind of _idiot _do you have to be to douse the Heartless with water…when _I _was still attacking it!"

"C-Come on." Demyx scratched the back of his head and lamely explained; sitar held close to his body. "It was an honest mistake. T-There was fire—"

He yelped in fear when Larxene grabbed his collar and scrutinized him with glaring emerald hues. Either she was trying not to kill him or…she was going to kill him _after_ she finished speaking. "So you wet me with water just because you wanted to play _firefighter? _You—!"

"I-It's not like you melted!" Demyx whimpered. "Not like…actual witches…"

"…You've got three seconds to say your prayers."

Right when she released him, Demyx dived into a dark corridor. He concluded that trying to Serenade an _angry_ savage nymph was _not _worth it.


	16. Naminé: Sign of Innocence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **I love this challenge; I seriously fricken do because you can choose a span of characters. :3 Love~ LOL Anyways, I decided to use Naminé for this. She…doesn't have a weapon, but I thought she fit this theme/weapon name very well for reasons that I cannot explain properly. To start, I'm using the basis of what was important in Re:Coded: those whose "hurt" need to be mended. The "Sign of Innocence" from my perspective just involves everyone who's been affected by Xehanort's doing; including Sora himself. Hence why – when you read this theme – the "victims" of Xehanort's doing are "innocent" in a way.

…I'm really hoping you guys are getting what I'm saying because I seriously don't know how to put what I think into words. LOL XD

Anyways! Thanks for reading and reviewing (thanks _Random Reader_)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Sign of Innocence :.<strong>**  
><strong>_~ A Dilemma that Shouldn't Have Happened ~  
><em>

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Naminé was working very hard to get Sora's memories back together. She owed him that much after all she's done and the boy himself was the key to everything.

To _fix_ everything…

The blonde couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as she sat in the white room; black pencil crayon held loosely between her fingers. Looking down at her colored drawing, Naminé lightly traced the figures in black coats.

Roxas and Xion… Wielders of the Keyblade, but were unfortunate anomalies. Roxas: Sora's Nobody; and Xion: Sora's memories of Kairi. Riku was already on his way to confront the mysterious fourteenth of the Organization, and yet Naminé couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt run through her.

How many people were entangled with the _'hurt'?_

It wasn't just Roxas and Xion anymore… Many connected to Sora's heart were in need of mending. Naminé knew this best _because _she saw every link of Sora's chain of memories…of which, some didn't even _belong _to the brunet. Resuming her task, Naminé could only think of one thing:

A Sign of Innocence… Everyone had one now; and she feared that Sora was soon to face a challenge even _he _might have trouble overcoming…


	17. Sora: Monochrome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **I was originally planning to do this theme with Pete, but I realized it was difficult for me to write Pete at all. OTL Fail! And this SO would've been a perfect theme for him. DX I wanted to mention Steamboat Willie (which you should watch. I did for the nostalgia value :D)! LOL Ah well, I settled for my secondary choice for this theme. And then as I continued to write this, I started thinking of the Dream Eaters because of how colorful they are (they are _not_ mentioned in this theme). |D Seriously, who's idea was it to make the enemies so colorful this time around? Not that I'm complaining. LOL  
>Can't wait for next theme. I finally get to write Xion! :D<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: Do you guys think I should add 'angst' to the genre tags too? About 75% of the time, I've written angst-like stuff. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>.: Monochrome :.<br>**_~ Ask Yourself: How Many Colors Do You See? ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Life came in colors. Reds, blues, yellows…they mixed together to form oranges, greens, and purples. However, color never stopped there; it exploded into a wide variety of things that it was near endless.

Sora happened to see things in color. The people he has met on his journey; the different worlds he's visited since he obtained the Keyblade… It was like he was traveling the gradient of the color wheel if he had to think of a metaphor. The splash of color was expansive and a joy to experiment with.

However, he was unaware of how black and white his thought process was, and that shined through most evidently when it came to 'defeating the bad guys'.

Banish the Heartless because they were creatures of the purest dark.

Erase the Nobody ranks because none of them were meant to exist.

Sora was never made aware of his actions until Xemnas brought it up during their final confrontation. Who was given the right to live and who should be condemned for their wrong-doings? Maybe Sora never saw things in color. Everything he experienced blended together so much that, lately, all he could see was a Monochrome palette of black and white…


	18. Xion: Leviathan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **A Final Fantasy summon, a Keyblade, and just a plain badass creature. :D LOL I really liked this theme. It was _perfect _for Xion IMO. Again, I probably couldn't explain what I felt properly through this theme, but I it just…worked in my mind. I tried to work with what I found out about Leviathan here and it sort of described Xion, what with her absorbing stuff from Sora and Roxas in the game. :P Hehe.  
>Oh, and on an unrelated more humorous note, I found this page in the 3652 Days manga full of win (remove spaces): www . mangafox . com / manga / kingdom _ hearts _ 358 _ 2 _ days / v02 / c017 / 7 . html  
>LOL Demyx and Larxene antics, I love you… xD<p>

Anyways, I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Leviathan :.<br>**_~ Swallowing You Under the Tides ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

As long as she had a use, then she had a purpose.

That was how Xion used to see herself. She had no memories prior to becoming the Organization's fourteenth, but it never bothered her… At least, not until she started to really question her existence. Maybe it was too troublesome to dive into her forgotten past, but she had to know. However, once she obtained answers, Xion wished she hadn't.

Everything she had done and believed in was a lie. But what was worse was that Xion realized how much of an impact she had on _Roxas. _As she became stronger with the Keyblade, Roxas unknowingly became weaker…because of her.

She had absorbed memories that belonged to Sora. In turn – since Roxas was Sora's Nobody – Xion was inevitably destroying her best friend. The cycle had to stop; Xion planned to make things right again.

Just as she was about to confront Roxas at the clock tower, Xion remembered the name of a creature she read in a book. It was a sea monster that, if slain, provided bounties to its slayer.

Xion could relate to it; Leviathan. It was a monster, but a monster the world could do without.


	19. Lea, Isa, & Xehanort: Lunar Eclipse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **When I first saw this theme, I automatically thought this was one of Saïx's weapon. But no, it's a Keyblade. OTL Yeah…I was that excited to write Saïx again. LOL BUT, I did think of something awesome (at least to me…) when I decided to look up 'lunar eclipses'. :D Don't you just love how some of the KH characters are just _kinda _predictable with what elements or whatever they can easily symbolize with? You can get creative with it…  
>Anyways, my point is: a lunar eclipse needs the sun, the moon, and the earth (or any planet I guess). Who better to represent those than Lea, Isa, and XehanortTerranort? A lunar eclipse means that the Earth blocks the sun's rays from hitting the moon; thus the Earth casting a shadow on the moon… What happened to Isa once he became a Nobody? Yeah… Do you kinda get where I'm going with this? xD; LOL Oh Kingdom Hearts, I love you and all your silly, vague, unintentional things us fans interpret and blow out of proportion. OTL

In any case, apologies for the wait and the lack of actual weapon referencing. These last two weeks have been hell and it's just going to get worse. =_=; But thank you for reading and reviewing! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lunar Eclipse :.<br>**_~ Creating Shadows Poetically Speaking ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

It didn't surprise Lea that he and Isa were called the 'Troublesome Two' by the other residents of Radiant Garden. Some often wondered _how _they managed to be such close friends when they were so different; like the sun and moon.

Lea was obviously the sun: bright, active, and energetic. Always going around and spreading his name like it was the hottest thing people should know and memorize. And then there was Isa, the moon: cool, passive, and reserved. He grounded Lea when it was necessary, but in most cases, Isa simply followed Lea's lead for fun.

So maybe they worked out; complementing each other in ways people thought true.

…Lea didn't think so; at least, not anymore.

Meeting new people was alright, but when it came to _Xehanort, _Lea didn't like it. Isa started following Ansem's new apprentice like a dog and the Troublesome Two…weren't 'two' anymore. Lea's position as Isa's best friend came _second_ now that Xehanort came _first._

A Lunar Eclipse had taken place: Xehanort was stopping Lea from spending time with Isa. Why? Because Xehanort was the earth: quiet, unmoving, and complex. However – and both boys knew – there was something…_darker _lurking about in Xehanort's earthy shadow…


	20. Riku & Maleficient: Soul Eater

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I'm busy with exams at the moment… Anyways! Decided to center this theme around the time of the first Kingdom Hearts because I got hit with nostalgia. I'm replaying the first Kingdom Hearts until I get my hands on KH3D. ;D LOL

Now then, for this specifically… I honestly feel like this was underwhelming. OTL I knew I could make this better, but I got stuck. =/ I think some Riku/Xehanort's Heartless interaction would've fit this way more, but I really wanted to try writing Maleficient. xD Ah well, I'll do better next theme… Jack Skellington! :D Can't wait since I've been listening to the Marilyn Manson's version of _This is Halloween_ on replay thanks to a certain **Soul Eater** (see what I did there? -shot- Seriously though; great anime) AMV by _sarfios._ XD SEARCH IT ON YOUTUBE NAO! -shot again-

Twenty themes down! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing so far! :D Thanks to _Terra ForceXIII, mysteriousguy898, RoseOfADifferentColor, KHLegacy, Mirae-no-sekai, beckster411, Sakura088, Fille des Reves, Bond Of Flame08, Random Reader, Vheeri the Succubus, _and _Mad Random Writer _for leaving reviews the past ten chapters! You're all very awesome! :) Hope you can enjoy this chapter! Remember to R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Soul Eater :.<br>**_~ Everything Has a Price ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

It was almost scary how lifeless she was. That bright light surrounding her was gone and her face was as blank as that of a dead person, but she was _alive._ That is…if you could call her catatonic state 'alive'.

"Such a pity." Riku narrowed his eyes and frowned when he saw the green-skinned witch approaching. She eyed them with such false sympathy that it made him sick. "If only her she had her heart."

"I'm getting it back," he boldly declared, giving Kairi a fleeting look. "I promised her that…"

Maleficient hummed; almost amused. "How lucky the princess must be; for she has not one knight, but _two."_

Riku paused for a moment; smirking when he realized what she meant. "Knight? No… _He_ still thinks this is a game."

"Perhaps you are right." Maleficient coerced before exiting the room. "But remember: _he _still holds the Key to everything."

Who? Sora? No. If anything, Riku was just 'lending' the Keyblade to his 'friend' until the time was right. In the meantime, Riku was fine with his placeholder weapon: Soul Eater. It had a fitting name after all; since Riku was willing to trade his very soul in exchange for power.


	21. Jack Skellington: Decisive Pumpkin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Wow, been a while. Sorry guys. :P Won't write an excuse here because I did that last chapter too? xD Er…yeah. LOL  
>Anyways! I love this chapter just because it's Jack. :) He makes me smile in the game and in the movie. I think I've only partially paid attention to how he attacks in KH2, but I like his unique magic casting. Pumpkins everywhere! :D Also, I've mentioned the elemental magic he uses. Um…don't mind my weird 'trinity' thing, but honestly: 'fire, thunder, and ice' is the same thing as 'fire, thunder, and water' right? xD Totally reminded me of Pokémon for a second… Legendary birds FTW! -shot- Okay, I hush now. ;v;<p>

Thank you so much for being patient with me if you're still there, dear readers! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Decisive Pumpkin :.<br>**_~ From Point A to B Without Stopping ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Jack performed a flurry of attacks against the Heartless in the decaying woods: a blaze of pumpkin-shaped fireballs here; a ghastly barrage of thunderbolts there. The Pumpkin King was very thorough with his display of attacks; even including an icy finish to his arsenal of magical prowess. One could _not _forget that trinity – in whatever form – was important.

Fire, thunder, and ice.

A lovely mix that could stir fear into the minds of Heartless (did they have minds?) _and _children. How delightful!

Jack completed his very elegant assault against the Heartless until mere smoke was left. Humming proudly, Jack smiled before turning back to his guests. "Gentlemen, we can now proceed to Sandy Claws's house! Any objections?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stared blankly before the brunet began. "Uh…well—"

"Splendid!" Jack (unintentionally?) interrupted with a clap of his bony hands and began walking forward. "We wouldn't want to keep the man waiting after all!"

As Jack lead the way, Sora shrugged while dismissing his Keyblade. "Straightforward as always, huh?"

Goofy nodded as Donald sighed. "But I guess that makes Jack…_Jack."_

"True." Sora grinned with hands behind his head as they followed after the skeleton man. "He's really a Decisive Pumpkin."


	22. Leon: Lionheart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Oh, Leon… I love you in whatever form or name you have given yourself, but why must you _always _be complicated to write? XD Yes, as a diehard FF8 fan, Leon (Squall as I prefer to call him) is one of my favorite characters ever. :3 He founded my love for blue-eyed brunets (sorry, Terra and Sora!). -heart-  
>Now, I have no idea what I was trying to write. For one, I was definitely writing more about Leon's default gunblade than Lionheart. OTL And then it felt like I was writing two people, to be honest, with the name-changing. LOL Oh well, I need to get back into the swing of writing Squall anyways. His birthday is coming up! :3 And as an easter egg: I actually alluded to one line from FF8 into this. xD<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lionheart :.<br>**_~ What is the Heart of a Lion? ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

He would sometimes stare at his gunblade in the comfort of his own bedroom where no one could disturb him (save Yuffie…if she dared). Leon's gunblade, Revolver, had been with him since he adopted his current pseudonym. The weapon itself had battle scars, a story to tell, but most of all, pride.

_Squall _had lost his pride during the Heartless Invasion ten years ago; he wasn't strong enough to protect the ones he treasured and it pained him. The Revolver was a reminder of that pain and _Leon _vowed to redeem himself in order to regain what went astray: his 'lion instinct'.

Once upon a time, Squall looked up to the animal as a symbol of strength and pride. Leon still did, though he related more to a lion with _wounded_ pride. He honestly didn't know what it took to _be_ like that animal he admired since childhood, but…

Gripping the hilt of his weapon in determination, Leon left his room with a calm, level head; ready to start his routine patrol down the streets of the recovering Radiant Garden.

Leon…

When he was ready to move on, maybe then he could upgrade his gunblade to become the ultimate Lionheart.


	23. Selphie: Jump Rope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…Darn! This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Two FF8 characters in a row? Sweet. :D Haha! I love Selphie (and her blowing stuff up -shot-), but sometimes she's hard to write. And considering this is a KH setting, it just makes it a little harder since she's younger here than her original incarnation. I liked this; I thought it was cute and another bright one to counter all that depressing drabbles. XD And I even added Tidus and Wakka too; that's my first time writing them into anything I think. :P

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Jump Rope :.<br>**_~ Toys Can be Dangerous Too ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Some people often wondered why Selphie carried around a skipping rope wherever she went. Yes, she did do a lot of the skipping, but Selphie was…well, _clumsy._

"One-jump, two-jump, three-jump, four," she rhymed while playing with her skip rope on the wooden planks of the play island. Selphie continued with a hum. "Keep adding jumps! Do more, do more! 1…2…3—"

"Heads up!"

Breaking her rhythm, the brunette stopped and looked to her left. Her eyes widened when a ball whizzed past her head, causing Selphie to fall flat on her butt. She let out a small yelp as she rubbed her now tender behind. "What the heck…?"

"Selphie!" After hearing two pairs of running footsteps, the brunette caught sight of Tidus and Wakka approaching her. The smaller boy crouched down and winced. "Are you okay? Sorry about that!"

"Tidus!" Selphie pouted before whacking the blond with one end of her rope. "Why can't you guys play your stupid ball game _elsewhere?"_

"Ow!" Tidus cried out as Wakka heartily laughed.

Ah, that's right. Sometimes people forgot that Selphie liked carrying around said Jump Rope because she unconsciously used it as a weapon…


	24. Auron: Battlefields of War

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Okay, I haven't updated in a while. :P Coming up with how to write these is getting slightly harder, but I think when I touched/seen the themes after this one…I can do some lighthearted ones. LOL

Auron: one of the badasses of the Final Fantasy series. Yay! :) …Where's my Final Fantasy X HD, Square Enix? D: Anyways, I tried to play on that theory (I guess?) that the Auron in KH2 is still the same Auron from the original game, but I don't know. I'll let you interpret this however you want. ;)

Thanks for your patience! You reading this and/or reviewing mean a lot to me!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Battlefields of War :.<br>**_~ One Scar Too Many ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

If there was one thing he could tell, then it was stories; battle stories to be precise. Auron always knew since the moment he picked up a katana that his life would begin and end on the battlefield. He 'lived up' to that expectation, but what Auron carried with him until his last breath was not glory, but guilt.

So what if he was decorated with medals of honors; achievements others saw as a source of envy? Auron counted not the number of opponents he defeated in the past, but kept in mind the number of people who fell before him. _That _was his nightmare of the Battlefields of War…

"Hey, Auron? You still with us?" Snapping out of his meandering thoughts, the hardened warrior glanced down at the young boy crouching to catch his gaze. Sora grinned, ignoring how his companions (his short, feathered friend anyway) argued which tunnel of the Underworld to take. "Glad to see you're still among the living! …Kind of."

Auron quietly stared before showing a subtle smirk. His memories of the battlefield were glum, but if children like Sora can have that kind of smile… Maybe Auron's duties as a guardian weren't for naught.


	25. Mushroom XIII: Winner's Proof

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts as that belongs to Disney & Square-Enix…WHY? -shot- This awesome Armory Themed Challenge belongs to _RoseOfADifferentColor…_ Clearly not me. LOL

**A/N: **Honestly, I don't know where this came from. I thought this was the Keyblade you win after beating No Heart in BbS Final Mix, but it wasn't. xD No, you get this after defeating Mushroom XIII in KH2FM…I _loved _the idea, so I had to use it. :D A bit cracky, but I thought it was cute. xD

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy the weird expanses of my mind… LOL

* * *

><p><strong>.: Winner's Proof :.<br>**_~ Thirteen Trials by Mushrooms ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Roxas blinked twice as he watched how thirteen, mushroom-like Heartless filed after Vexen in a single line. Confused, the blond glanced around the Grey Area to see if anyone else thought the sight odd, but the others either ignored it or looked without audacity (in Demyx's case: Vexen had to shoo him from playing with the Heartless labelled 'IX').

"What's up?" Axel asked.

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are there Heartless following Vexen?"

Axel followed Roxas's line of vision before grinning. "Let's just say…Xemnas asked old Vexen to cook up a special group of Heartless."

"Why? What for?"

"No clue." Axel shrugged. _"I _personally think Xemnas was bored. If this 'Mushroom Organization' has any value, it flies past me."

"Oh," Roxas replied, thinking, _I still don't get it…_

**_~ About a Year Later ~_**

"Sora!" Donald scolded while tapping his foot. "Stop swinging your Keyblade like that!"

The brunet chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, Donald, but I can't help it. This new keychain is Winner's Proof for beating that group of Heartless! It took _forever!"_

Goofy scratched his head. "Hey, fellers, don't ya think those Heartless reminded you of Organization XIII?"

Sora and Donald exchanged glances before brushing off in agreement. "Nah."


End file.
